Halo
by shadowhuntergal445
Summary: Benny thinks Sarah can't beat him at a video game. Will Sarah prove him wrong? Find out now.


So I'm probably the only few that ship these two. Since there isn't many fan fiction on them I decided to write one of my own. This is a one shot though. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire neither its characters. **

"Ah come on!" shouted Benny throwing the controller it bounced off the wall and landed on the floor. I looked up from my homework wondering what the heck was going on. Like I suspected Benny just lost another game of halo.

"Benny" I said trying not to sound too annoyed even though I really was "Could you please keep it down I'm trying to finish my chemistry homework"

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't finished it yet? God your slow"

"Well not everyone are geniuses like you and Ethan" I snapped despising and envying his brains. If only intelligence were a vampire power then life would be a breeze.

"Man I hate this game" exclaimed Benny oblivious to my seething.

"Then stop playing it" I suggested getting back to my work.

"I can't its addicting and besides I'm almost to level five" he said retrieving his controller and plopping down on his ben bag that was centered in front of the television. I sighed and attempted to solve a very difficult math problem. Of course Benny had to disturb me. He hovered over my shoulder his chocolate eyes staring intently at the paper.

"Uh do you mind?" I questioned and was relieved when he backed up a bit. I hated when people invaded my personal space.

"Sorry" he said but he continued to stare at the homework. "This one is easy"

"You're kidding?" I said and watched as he pointed to problem eight, an algebra problem.

"You did it wrong you see your supposed to divide x by 30" he quickly grabbed a pencil and erased my mistake "After that the rest is very simple. Just multiply and divide and you get your solution.

I smiled. This guy was a lifesaver. There was no way in hell I would have figured that out.

"Thanks" I said and without thinking I hugged him. Realizing what I was doing I rapidly pulled away and saw him flush.

"No biggie" he muttered and returned to his game.

I then began solving problems the way he instructed me to. I actually understood it. Much better than Mrs. Wayland explained it. For once I was confident that I got all of the questions correct. Finished I stretched my arms and observed Benny struggling with his game.

"You still haven't passed that stupid level yet?"

He released a sigh. "Unfortunately no. For some reason I can't figure out how to activate the laser mode"

"The what?" I asked baffled.

This time he sighed an even deeper sigh. "For the gun. If I have a laser gun then I can kill these aliens"

"Let me see" I said getting up and taking a seat next to him. He stared at me like I've grown three heads. "What?"

"No offense but you're a girl"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Girls suck at video games"

"Well see about that" I said snatching the controller away from him. He frowned. A moment later I started to play the game.

"Watch out for those little aliens they may look harmless but trust me their deadly"

But it was too late a tiny alien had used its gun to blow me up. I hissed a curse.

"See" remarked Benny "What did I tell ya"

"Shut up" I spat and waited for my player to come back to life. When it did I pressed the x button which allowed me to jump. I was able to leap over five aliens. Beside me Benny whistled.

"Nice one"

"Thanks" I said unaware at the time he was paying me a compliment.

"Do you know how to activate the gun?"

Having no clue how I randomly pressed a button. Surprisingly it worked.

"Impressive. Now try to get the laser gun" he said teasingly.

This of course pissed me off. I hated when people doubt or had no faith in me. It made me feel useless. Not looking at the controller I pressed random buttons. If I was lucky one of them will be the laser one.

"Guessing won't help you" started Benny I could tell he was amused seeing me like this "You have to be a…"

To both of our surprise I unlocked the laser mode. Benny stared wide eyed his brown eyes wide as saucers. I on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"You were saying?"

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Easy" I said tossing him the controller he caught it "I guessed"

He smiled. "Not bad. Not bad at all"

"So do you still think that girls' can't play video games?"

It took him a while to answer. When he did it shocked me.

"Yeah I do"

I scowled and crossed my arms. That jerk!

"But you're not like other girls" he said and I unknowingly smiled.

**Epilogue: Benny and Sarah still remain good friends. A month later they become more than that **


End file.
